


For You Are Perfection

by 2_donghyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_donghyuck/pseuds/2_donghyuck
Summary: Shared nights, mornings and touches.





	1. 11:38

It's dark and the only light source is the flickering lights of the TV. The movie you chose to watch forgotten as you slowly drift away to sleep. Your hair falls on your face, covering your eyes. Your beautiful, radiant eyes. Eyes that can look deep into your soul. Eyes that can hipnotize you and make you fall hard, hard. Really hard.

It hasn't been long since we started doing these sleepovers. You come, choose a movie to watch and then fall asleep. The same, over and over, but I never get tired. Because the only thing I look at, is you. And you're evergreen, ever-changing and immensely interesting.

Our bodies have already gotten used to each other. Cuddles are effortless. I move my hand to push your fringe out of the way, touching your soft skin. Your face is perfect in every way, every dip and curve and sharp edge. Every mark and every scar. Every hair on your head. It's all perfection.

I love this part. When you fall asleep in my arms, shamelessly getting comfortable as you enter deep sleep. I love watching you. Your nose, your ears. Your lips, oh your sweet, sweet lips. Everything about you screams perfection. I never thought I'd be this close to the sun.

Overcome with strong feelings for you, I feel daring. I put my arms on your back as you turn in your sleep. Getting close to your ear to whisper my deepest darkest secret. _I love you. I love your more than stars in the sky. I love you more than leaves in a tree. I love you more than grains of sand in a beach. I love you more than you can imagine._

The confession brings tears to my eyes. Will I ever have the courage to tell you? Tell you all the million reasons why I fell in love with you while looking straight into your eyes? Eyes that I can easily loose myself in. I already feel my sanity fading as I lean ever so gently to place a chaste and very soft kiss on your lips, a tear dropping and wetting your cheek.

I prepare myself to get up and carry you to the bed; where we usually sleep cuddled without worries until mid day. These mornings hold a very different feeling than the ones we shared 8 years ago. Mornings that were filled with excitement and innocence.

I feel you reach for my hand and fear the worst when you softly say "we'll talk about this in the morning" before falling back asleep. Resigned to my fate, I finish my job. I carry you as I always have, put you on the side of the bed you have always slept on, and let my body drift to yours as it always has.

Regardless of what's to come the next day, I let this run the way it's supposed to be. Accepting it as the last time I'll be allowed to hold you this close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work was also published on wattpad under ~ donghyucktrash ~


	2. 7:14

* * *

Bright rays of sun filter through the blinds, falling on your face, creating interesting patterns. A view I engrave in my mind; something to help me get by on my worst days. I feel so fortunate and grateful to be the person you trusted in all these years. I take pride in my job.

Never really falling asleep last night, I feel my eyes close slowly with tiredness. The dream is short but vibrant. There's flowers and waterfalls. Beautiful eyes and lips. Forbidden lips. Always out of reach.

I feel a hand, caressing my hair. A touch so soft it dissolves all the worry in my heart. I instinctively move towards it, feeling the sun's brightness on the other side of my lids. It's warm; a little too warm.

I open my eyes and your touch burns once I realize the sun is right in front of me. Looking directly at me, fully awake and demanding an explanation.

Needing something to help me concentrate, I take your hand. You keep me grounded, even when I'm flying though the air because of you. _I love you. I love you so much. I really do. Something in your eyes tells me you got to hear the rest. Forgive me._

"Why? What makes you think I don't?" You smirk, gripping my hand tighter.

It surprises me that a heavenly being like you would even glance at my flawed self in that way.  But I have been given a gift. Something that I will never be able to repay, not in a million years, for I have been granted permission to kiss the sun. No matter the consequences; how bad it will burn.

It's warm, just like the light dripping though my window.

It's soft; early morning, the feeling of fluffy pillows and oversized shirts.

It's eager and insistent. Years of an irreplaceable bond now being sealed in a newly found way to show affection.

It's perfect, because it has you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading !  
> Add me on my newly created Twitter: @2_donghyuck !


End file.
